The present disclosure relates to medical devices, and more particularly to a pressurized membrane for a digital biomedical device.
Drug delivery devices are configured for timed release of units of medication from cavities etched into a substrate with ruptureable membranes. Utilizing handler technology and controlled atmosphere pressure, the drug delivery devices can be built with pressurized membranes. Once released, the pressure difference will help accelerate the diffusion into and out of the cavities. In this way, these drug delivery devices typically exhibit fast diffusion into and out of the cavities as compared to natural diffusion, which can affect the medication effect.